


“How do you feel about adding another person to the mix?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Bakura's a bitchy bottom that loves getting plowed as much as he loves being on top, Bakura's a size king, M/M, Ryou unfortunately is not hung, Sex Toys, Threesome, and maybe many more?, but he compensates with skillz and fun toys to enhance his dick, dissussing shit before the night it happens, established relationship that adds in one more for the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Sometimes you need to add in something new to freshen things up. And he alwaysdidhave that fantasy...
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura/Yami Marik
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 6





	“How do you feel about adding another person to the mix?”

They were laying bed, arms around each other from the intense sex they just had (which looks similar to cuddling but was not in the slightest), Ryou’s finger doodling random figures on his chest, a pensive look on his face.

“What is it?” he asks, not in a caring way of course, ~~no it’s not, shut up~~.

“How do you feel about adding another person to the mix?” Ryou gently probed.

His eyes opened wide open.

“No.”

“But-“

“If you ask the fucking pharaoh I’ll-“

“It’s not him.”

He opened his mouth.

“Or Kaiba. Or Yugi. Or any of my friends you “hate”,” he answers before he even asks.

He grimaces. (Not pouts. DEFINETLY not pouts.)

“It better not be Malik.”

He chuckles, “No, it’s not Malik.”

*****

No, it’s worse. It’s Malik’s crazy brother who spent most of his time dating the primadonna in a loony bin.

“Oh, fuck me.”

“That’s the plan~,” the spiky-haired bastard snickered, sitting in the empty chair at their table, giving him that _fucking_ smirk.

“ _You_ shut up,” he hissed back, seeing Ryou shaking his head as he puts the tray down, covered with drinks and snacks.

“Come now, it’s not like we have to do this,” Ryou pointed out, the very model of a perfect mediator, poised and calm and yet so equitable. Not to mention he looks cute.

“But you want to, right?” the bastard teased, giving him an impish grin like his bitch brother.

“You know, you look like Malik doing that, right?” he said, more to make him stop more than anything.

His face immediately dropped as he glared at him.

He, for his part, smirked.

“Bakura! Sorry, Amir, he’s just a bit-“

“Of a bitch? No problem, especially since he had to _allllllll_ the work with Malik. At least,” he gave a Cheshire grin at that, “That’s _my_ impression of things.”

“ _Tch_ , at least somebody gets it,” he grumbles, glaring at nothing in particular.

“Oh please, _you_ were just with him for a month, _I_ on the other hand had to grow _up_ with him.”

They laughed at that as Ryou tries to get them to stop, glaring at them for bitching about the bitch.

They soon calmed down; the invisible barrier broken by their shared hatred.

“So,” he asked, surprising himself at how good he feels about this now, “How are we going to do this.”

*****

The thick cocked bastard (which is one of the few things he liked about prick, oh and this dickweed too) was looking down at Ryou, both figuratively and literally.

“Looks like you’re half way to being a girl, huh Snowfall?” he said as he leered at Ryou’s small cock.

“I prefer thinking of it as compact,” Ryou shots back, letting the insult flow off him like duck off water.

“Besides,” he adds in as he gets _it_ out, “Just gives me more reason to use _these_ beauties.”

He then fits over the cock enhancer over his junk, bringing it to ten-inch pecker.

“Pffff, that’s not going to fit _his_ slut ass hole,” he jabs his thumb to him. Tied to the bed. Spread eagle. In a pink nighty. And a gag.

He _wants_ to blame Ryou for this. Wants to yell at him for putting him in this girly ass outfit, waiting to get fucked by two large ass cocks… if this wasn’t _his_ fantasy. Up to the Pepto-Bismol pink nighty.

“Is our little princess ready?” the bastard smirked as he slides the dildo out of him, his finger running over it to see if there’s still a good amount of lube on it. He then slides it back in, and if it wasn’t for the gag he’d scream.

“Now, remember Bakura, if you want to stop at any time, just clap your hands,” Ryou remined him for the fiftieth time as he checks his hands, making sure that he’s able to do so.

“Really? You expect hearing that over everything we’re doing?” he says as the condom slides right over him, making his cock an obnoxious mix of purple and gold.

“No, but it _will_ activate the switch we had installed, so while we can’t _hear_ it, we’ll certainly with bright lamps lights in a dark room,” Ryou states, forgoing the condom due to the… friction of their activities.

“Smart,” he says as he _finally_ takes the hugeass dildo out, sliding in first, like they planned.

“MHHHHMMMM!”

“ _Ah_ ,” he teased as he easily moves in, his ass stretched enough to easily take him in, “Is Princess happy that she’s got a warm dick inside her slutty hole, is that it?”

He couldn’t say anything, but even if he was able, he was _sooooo_ satisfied with the dick inside him he didn’t care. Yes, he likes being on top too, but there’s nothing better then being fucked with a hugeass cock.

The bastard does something useful and starts moving, each time he’s seated in filling him up _juuuuuust right._

He moans against the gag, feeling his mind empty as he focuses on the cock inside of him, just the thickness inside of him and how the world outside was draining away, just the constant rocking motion in and out, in and out, the speed increasing with each thrust.

He then sees Ryou behind the man, his long hair spilling over as his elven face goes to the hallow of the dark neck in front of him, his lips licking and nipping at the skin.

“Hey, I thought we’re supposed to be fucking princess here,” he teased looking behind to Ryou.

“We are, but it seems like you’re not letting me in, so I had to find my _own_ fun,” Ryou teases back, sucking on the taunt flesh in front of him.

“Alright, alright, I’m moving, I’m moving,” he says as he pulls out, to his disappointment.

Fuck he even tried tighten up as much as possible to keep him in, but the he gets some good ass cock as he slides back in, his face at the crook of his neck.

And Ryou, sweet wonderful Ryou, comes right in front of him, putting a finger in and starting to _stretch_ it, he felt himself returning as the asshole bit into him, trying to center himself as Ryou moved his fingers in and out, almost stretching him to his breaking point. Almost.

And soon Ryou was sliding in as well, the cock-enhancer being _just right_ to be alongside the cock already inside of him.

It was slow, fucking torture, a crawl as he slid in so carefully, stopping when he makes a sound.

And went he was _finally_ seated, he decided to wait. Again. Even though he was ready **NOW**!

He bucked up and down, hisses from the two echoing in his ears as he tries to get them to _fucking move_!

Ryou was giving him a disapproving look, as if he _hadn’t_ had a huge as dildo already inside him.

The bastard though… he gets it.

He moans in the gag as the bastard moved inside, Ryou directing his look to the third in the bed before rolling his eyes and moving in and out as well.

It was perfect. Being stuffed full of cock and looking at Ryou face as he looses himself to the rhythm of their fucking.

No wonder he came so quickly. And got hard almost as fast, again and again and again.

And after the final round of fucking, after the dicks leave him and he gets out of his bondage, he cuddles into Ryou, the bastard tossing the toys and condoms and getting the shit to clean them up and all that shit.

“Did you have a good time?” he asked, as if he isn’t covered in the answer, the bastard coming in and wiping them down.

He was tempted to say something nasty, but he was too tired and too satisfied for that, so he just nodded.

His eyes close after that, and like anytime he had a good fuck, there were no nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Amir-prosperous
> 
> I wanted to give the darkness his own name and this seems to fit the family naming scheme, and it seems like the thing asshole-dad’d name his son, from my perspective.


End file.
